sploder_drama_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sploder Drama Island Episode 3: Mutant Mayhem
Introduction Britney, Hailey, and Meg all are discussing how they felt after Albert was voted off. While Britney and Hailey still want Marshall out, Meg wants Lamont to go because of how weird he is. They conclude their meeting after thinking that the chance of them staying is minimal and that they are doomed. Challenge Before the challenge, the Host explains to the 20 contestants that some wild mutants are on the loose after Chef accidently released them from their confinement. Jack knows where they are, which makes the Host frustrated on why he didn't mention it earlier. Anyway, four people from each team are selected to try to wipe out the entire Mutant horde and kill it's leader while they are protecting their fort. Lloyd, Marshall, Nicki, and Britney are chosen as the Hunters for the Tan Tyrants, and Jack, Josh, Joanna and Sharah are chosen for the Red Rhinos. All of the Hunters are equipped with a different weapon to attack or defend themeselves with. Here are what they picked: Lloyd- Rail Gun Marshall- Blast Gun Nicki- Flamethrower Britney- Mace Jack- Big Sword Josh- Normal Gun Joanna- Whip Sharah- Mouse Gun At the Tyrants base, Nicki once again takes over as leader and tells Marshall and Lloyd to find the Mutant Leader while her and Britney stay behind and protect the fort. The other guys decide to go outside to "watch for mutants" but they are really planning on their next target. Although Nicki did help them with the previous vote, they disliked her way of bossying people around and wanted to get rid of her. All of a sudden, they spot a few mutants and warned the girls. After a short battle, the Tyrants beat the mutants. Meanwhile on the Red Rhinos, Jack decides to go solo to the tower and leaves Josh in charge of the base. Josh then forces Kat to wait outside and warn them when a mutant is approaching. However, after ten minutes, she failed to report back. The others go out there and are attacked by a large group of mutants. At the tower, Jack arrives there only moments after Lloyd and Marshall do. When they see each other, Jack challenges Marshall to a due, and they begin to fight, distracting each other from the Mutant Leader that is near. Lloyd, seeing the leader, shoots it and wins the Tan Tyrant's first victory. Before Elimination The Red Rhinos are consulting each other and discussing who should go home. Jack is upset with both Josh for not being good at being in charge, and Kat for not warning the Rhinos about the raid (she had ran off because she was scared by them) defeated by the mutants and losing the fort to them, and the others are disappointed that Jack wasn't focused entirely on the challenge. Elimination Everyone gets a crystal except for Jack, Josh, and Kat in the Bottom 3. In the end, Josh and Kat are also safe and Jack is voted off, despite being one of the team's strongest attributes. Trivia *This is the first episode where the Tan Tyrants win a challenge. *This is also the first episode where it shows three or more people in the bottom at the elimination. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1